Trust Me
by Maximum Flight1
Summary: Max and her flock have finally eacaped the school but how long can they survive on the run? Why is Fang acting so weird? And what happened to Max? Are her dreams just that, or was she creatd for a higher purpose? Mostly Fax Slight Miggy though :)
1. Chapter 1

**Trust Me **

**_I do not own maximum ride :P _**

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_Max=16_**

**_Fang=16 _**

**_Iggy=16 _**

**_Nudge=15 _**

**_Gazzy=8 _**

**_Angel=6_**

I remember now…

After all these years…

The children with their mouths sewn shut and their eyes dull and grey, void of emotion.

I remember the cages and the days with no light, the endless screams, and the cries for help.

I was there when skin was torn open and mere children were experimented on.

I never spoke, never cried. No sound would ever brush past my lips while I was there. My mouth was one of the only ones not sewn shut, but still I did not speak. I was not afraid, I was not speaking as to give them the satisfaction of beating me.

I was unbreakable.

Fearless.

The darkness did not hurt me, it was a comfort because in the darkness I was free. The freedom only lasted so long before it was ripped away by the scientists.

I sat there staring at nothing but taking in my surroundings and surveying every inch of the room for possible signs of danger, or…ways to escape. I still did not move a muscle or change the emotion I was portraying against my face. My eyes landed on the metal syringes and needles that I knew were about to tear through my skin. Before I realized it I was carried to a cold grey table and dropped onto it and strapped in. I faintly heard a scream but it soon turns into no more than a whisper and darkness swallows me whole becoming my best friend and my worst enemy, because in darkness, there is no escape.

**2 Years Later**

Empty.

That would have been one word to describe me back then.

I was nothing.

A mere toy, a mistake in the bigger picture, pure annoyance itself.

But now I'm different.

Stronger.

Faster.

Smarter.

And now I know.

How to escape, all I have to do is wait.

But in the end, waiting is always the hardest thing.

In a world so full of grey. So many calls for help, yells of anger, and an endless mix of confusion and hatred.

Nothing more could be said.

I would escape.

{While physical cars heal, the emotional ones are there to be forgotten but can't be. **–Unknown} **

I jumped down out of my cage after all of these years.

All the other experiments were asleep, or at least that's what I thought until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I turned around abruptly to see a pair of black obsidian eyes staring at me through the rusty metal bars of their cage. There was so much hidden in those eyes but somehow we were able to speak without even moving our mouths.

This was not time to think I had to move if I wanted to be free by daybreak.

I ran to their cage and quickly undid the complicated password code lock on the outside of the cage.

I don't know why but I found myself unlocking a couple other cages too, if I was going to escape, I would need some help. We didn't have time to talk as soon as I unlocked the last cage I ran out the door, turning around briefly to check if they followed me. They did.

So far so good, they were almost our and no alarms have gone off yet, but I didn't let my guard down, anything could happen.

As soon as we ran out of the building alarms sounded and made me nearly deaf. We ran straight to the woods and didn't stop, for the fear of being captured outweighed how tired or hungry we were.

We finally stopped running as the sun peaked over the horizon, bring on a new day. I watched it come up atop the cliff we stopped at. I couldn't remember the last time I saw the sunrise, or even the sun for that matter. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the slow footsteps behind me until a hand came and rested on my shoulder. I turned and saw that pair of black obsidian eyes staring at me. E nodded in the direction of the other kids and we started walking back to where they were resting for the moment.

"Okay," I said as I walked up to them, the guy from before standing next to me, "so I know we don't have any real names but were going to make some up now, just so we can stop calling each other hey you. So I'll go first, you can call me Max, Maximum Ride. Yeah I like that okay your turn." I said looking at the guy next to me.

"Fang." Was all he said…okay so not much of a talker.

I nodded at a little blond girl and she sat up and looked all of us in the eye before saying _"You can call me Angel." _

We all blinked and looked at each other. She didn't move her mouth, nothing was said out loud. She spoke to us through our minds.

"Alright You can go now, we can talk about our abilities later." I said giving the little boy next to her a smile.

"I wanna be called Gazzy, if that's ok…" He said trailing off at the end.

"That's fine."I said and we all turned to the last two people to say their names.

"Im Iggy." The boy said and we all looked at the girl expectantly.

She fidgeted under our gazes until she sighed heavily.

"Well I don't know what I want to be called. It's just such a hard decision. You have to hear that name for the rest of your life and I really want my name do be unique because I hate it when you think someone calls your name but really they're calling someone on like the other side of the room and you wave to them like a loser because you're really confused and then you think thy're just trying to be mean to you when the whole thing is just one big misunderstanding and you then have that opinion of that person for like a year until you finally realize that you were wring and then you feel really bad because they're actually a really nice person and since you just decidedto-mngrphnm-mnhm-mnhgmrn…"

Everyone stared at her in shock and at me in relief since I was the one to finally put my hand over her mouth and nudge her in the side to tell her to stop talking and take a breath.

"We will call you nudge."I stated.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I had to nudge you twelve times and put my hand over your mouth to get you to finally stop talking and just decide on a name." I said with a smile.

She just laughed and said. "I like it."

Wow I don't think I've smiled this much in my entire life.

We all sat down and started talking about random things like how bright it was or how it was more comfortable to sit up in the trees rather in the grass and on the rocks.

We were sitting in the trees talking and I was about to fall asleep when I felt a breath on my neck. I stood up and jumped back only to lose my footing and fall off the tree. I fell for about 0.2 seconds before I spread my 15ft white and brown speckled wings out to catch me. I flew back up to my branch and saw fang staring at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"You have them too…" He said before trailing off.

I was about to ask him what he was talking about when he spread his jet black wings out to their full extent of 15ft. I gasped softly. And looked and the rest of the kids I slowly saw feather come from their backs and spread to their full extent. They were all different colors and sizes. The only person's wings that came close to mine and fangs were Iggys. Except his were a few inches shorter than mine. We all looked at each other in wonder and awe. We probably stood there for about 5 minutes before we were snapped back into reality and started to talk again. It was midday by now but we were all still tired from sprinting all night. We could probably spend the night in the trees and worry about food tomorrow she thought to herself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTiiiimmmeee skiPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPP

Fang P.O.V

Whimpering.

That's what awoke me from my dreamless slumber.

Was someone hurt?

I opened my eyes and looked around. Everyone was asleep although, I heard it again, followed by a soft pant and a need for more air. Where was it coming from? I heard a loud gasp and looked at the tree branch below me and saw…Max was her name I think. I flew down to her branch to see a grimace on her face and her knuckles white from holding on to the branch so tightly. She gasped and sat up, breathing hard and staring at nothing, trying to get her breathing back to normal. She looked around and her eyes finally locked with mine. I tried to read her face but the cover of darkness from the trees stopped me.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She whispered trying to see who I was through the branches.

"No." I told her coming closer to sit on the branch next to her.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Man of few words I see?"

I chuckled as quietly as I could as to not wake he others.

"We should move before the sun rises, I want to be as far away from that place as I can I get."

I nodded at her and we sat there in a comfortable silence, relaxing in the soft sound of the night. I was almost asleep when I felt a bump on my shoulder. I looked over to see waves of dirty blond hair, and a sleeping Max. I smiled and closed my eyes again leaning my head on the tree behind me, and falling into yet another dreamless sleep.

Max P.O.V

Images flashed behind my eyes and my head throbbed. I saw words and people but couldn't make out their faces, different types of technology, buildings underground, and a small syringe filed with a dark blue liquid. Four black letters showed up upon a city background and vanished as quickly as they came.

~105~

I blinked the sun out of my eyes and snuggled closer to a comfort I couldn't put my finger on. I was cold one side and unbelievably warm on the other. I sighed and relaxed into the warmth.

"Max, are you awake?" A soft voice whispered into my ear.

"No..im'a..sill…ti…a..tiredd…."I muttered into a soft cloth underneath my left cheek.

"We have to wake the others up and the sun is already out, come on Max, time to get up." That same voice whispered in my ear again.

"Unghh…" I groaned out as I opened my eyes and sat up, stretching my stiff muscles. Well at least the tree was better than sleeping on the ground.

I stood up and turned to see what make my sleep so comfortable and I saw…Fang? Oh yeah…I had a nightmare and then woke up with him looking at me, and we talked and then I guess fell asleep next to each other. My face turned red at the thought of us sleeping next to each other all night.

"You okay?" Fang asked standing up, obviously sensing my weird mood change.

"Yeah…" I sais but it wasn't very convincing because he made me turn to him and put his hands on my face.

"Are you sure? Your face is red…you might have a fever or something." He said peering at my face, making me turn an even darker shade of red. Why did he even care? We haven't even known each other for an entire day yet.

"Of course I'm fine." I said laughing a little to make him stop worrying. I put my hands on his face like he had on mine expect I squeezed his face and then burst out laughing.

"Oh…haha…my god, you…looked like a…freaking…hahaha…duck…hahahaha." I said laughing hard and clutching my sides and gasping for air. I stepped back and lost my footing on the branch, I waved my hands widely trying to regain my balance when I felt a strong arm wrap around me and pull me back on the branch. I looked up and saw…

**Oooh it's a cliffy! Haha I'll try posting my next chapter tomorrow and thanks sooo much for reading! R&R please! :P **

**~Maximum Flight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! Haha anyway here is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long 4 me to post! Im going to try to keep this an short J Iggywill not be blind in this story! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it XD. **

Blue eyes.

That was the first thing I noticed about him.

The blue of his eyes was so pure and clear, it was like looking into a piece of glass that had been broken but still held the deep blue of the ocean inside. As beautiful as they were they were covered in concern and worry.

"Are you okay?" Asked….Iggy! Yeah that was his name.

"Yeah, thanks." I said pulling away from his arms and brushing off the non-existent dirt from my jeans.

"Okay let's get the others and decide what were going to do now." They both nodded at me and we flew to the others at the cliffs edge.

**OMG IT'S A TIME SKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP J**

We got to the edge and saw angel concentrating and looking at nudges face with a frown while she blathered on about why the sky can't be hot pink. The little kid Gazzy was playing with something near a tree trunk.

We landed but it was horribly ungraceful. None of us had ever flown before the other night and we were just relying on instinct then, now we really had to learn and, let's just say that when you have to teach yourself something…you make a lot of mistakes.

My feet fumbled over each other and I face planted into the dirt, Iggy angled his wings the wrong way and slammed into a tree and Fang landed on his stomach and rolled a few feet before coming to a complete stop.

I groaned and stood up wiping off my face and trying to clear my thoughts. By the time everyone was in a circle I had a plan for where we were going to go next, but it wasn't much of a lead.

"Iggy, Fang, are you ok?" They nodded, good.

"Okay so we can't live out in the forest forever, so I have a plan. " I said looking them all in the eye.

"Were going to Arizona, after we find out exactly where we are."

"Why?" asked Iggy with a curious look.

"Well, when we were back at the "Lab" one night I was playing around with the lock on one of the older models of the doors they had and when you nock on the door in specific places and in a certain pattern a panel on the opposite wall opens and it leads to all of the rooms in the whole building, and even a information room. So I looked around there and found my file, I didn't have a lot of time to read it, but I found out that I have an adoptive parent that raised me until I was 2 that lives in Arizona. And I think if we can find her she may be able to help us."

"But where are we right now, we could be in another state for all we know." Said nudge with a sigh.

"Well there's only one way to find out." I said spreading out my white and brown speckled wings flying into the sky, pausing briefly to make sure everyone was following me.

We flew for awhile and just as it started to get dark we saw the lights of a town in the horizon.

"Look," Said iggy, "We had to fly all last night, and the whole day today just to see some signs of civilization. No wonder no one ever found the L-lab." He stuttered on the word and I cringed too, it would be a sore spot in our tough demeanors for awhile.

We got to the outskirts of the town and rested in the trees. We were all exhausted from flying all day, espically since we were never trained to use them before by the whitecoats. It really makes no sense in the end anyway. If they gave us wings why did we never use them except to keep them tightly tucked into our backs?

Then again, a lot of things the whitecoats did I didn't understand.

**TIME SKIPPPP XD **

_Burning. _

_The days with no light are replaced by a blinding vivid radiance. Yellows, oranges and reds mixing together, creating an illumination of brilliance. It consumes everything, leaving a trail of black so dark and dreary. Giving you a sense of hopelessness as you search through the remains for that invisible sliver of escape. Soon all the lovely faces and enchanting vioces around me dissappear and leave behind a deep viod, awaiting it time to be fufilled. _

_Im paralyzed in fear, it starts in my feet gliding up my body until it devours me completly leaving nothing more than a single feather, darkened by the singed edges. _

_As the brightness vanishes a single syring dropps to the ground. _

_Breaking, shattering and letting the dark blue liquid seep out eaving its way through the broken glass. _

My dream last night keeps replaying in my mind. Every time i close my eyes i see that syringe breaking and wondering what that dark blue liquid was...

"Max, watch out!" I heard fang scream before my vision collided with a sudden darkness.

**Omggggggg weave a cliffy sorry the chapter was so short i will try to make the next one longer. Thanks for reading XD **

**~Maximum Flight**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Im going to make this chapter super long XD and there will be lots of FAX and slight MIGGY! Characters will be OOC sorry! Hope you guys like it XD ENJOY! **

_Max. _

_Max. _

_Please, Max. _

_My Max. _

_Please. _

I slowly open my eyes to see fang staring down at me. Something wet drops onto my face and fang pulls me into a sudden hug. I feel him shaking so I wrap my arms around him and run my hands down his back.

He buries hid head in the crook of my neck. I can feel his hot breath on me, my heart beats faster, threatening to crush my ribs and burst out of me.

I pull away from him and take his face in my hands. He leans into my touch and stares at me. He moves his hand across my face, tucking away a piece of hair behind my ear and leaning closer to my face. His rough calloused hand cups my chin and leans forward-

"Ah-em."

I jump up, pushing fang away from me in the process. I turn to where I heard the noise and see Iggy standing there fidgeting.

"Are you ok? We all saw you fall but we couldn't find you…well until now that is" Iggy says while sneaking a glance at Fang.

"Wait how did we get on the ground in the first place? The last thing I remember is that we were flying and then….we were…well there was nothing just black. And then I saw Fang." I said thinking, trying to remember.

"You ran into a tree."I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Whatever, "I huffed, "where are the others?" I asked looking around.

"Max!"Gazzy screamed, flying down and tackling me in the process.

"I couldn't find you and then I got really scared cuz I couldn't find Fang and then Iggy disappeared too!" He cried into my arms.

"It's ok, I'm here. I'm fine. Everything is okay." I cooed, sitting Gazzy up in my lap and brushing off his tears.

Angel and Nudge flew down to us and I stood up picking Gazzy up off the ground and holding him in my arms.

I turned to everyone to see Iggy and Fang glaring t each other. I pinched the bridge of my nose, well this is going to be a long day. I sighed and walked over to them.

"Well my as well get this over with now." I thought to myself.

**Fang P.O.V **

I said her name over and over again, hoping to see those warm chocolate brown eyes.

I ran my fingers over her face, brushing away the stray hair and dirt.

I just sat there for a few moments.

Staring. She was so beautiful. Even when we were back at the school, I noticed her and how she carried herself. Whenever she was around, everything was just better when she was around.

I suddenly noticed he eyes.

They were open, and looking straight back at me.

I couldn't take it, I cried. I was just so overwhelmed and happy that she was okay.

I hugged her so she wouldn't see my tears. My body racked with sobs, but I made no sound. I was trying to hold it back but the tears still escaped my eyes. I felt her arms slowly wrap around me and run up and down my back.

Her hands soon calmed me and I buried my head into her neck, breathing in her sweet smell. She pulls away from me taking my head into her hands. I lean into her touch and look at her. It's as if she's the only thing in the world and I'm pulled into her. A sweet fog wrapping around us and holding us from the outside world.

I move her hair away from her face touching her cheek with the tips of my fingers, tucking the hair behind her ear and cupping her face with my hand. Her skin is so soft and her beauty envelopes me pulling me closer and closer to her, our lips almost brushing-

"Ah-em."

I turn my eyes to see Iggy standing behind Max, looking uncomfortable. Max pushes me away and stands up, turning to Iggy. I don't even hear what they're saying. My anger at Iggy blinds me. I sand up, walking over to him.

I pull him over into the forest, away from the others.

"What the hell was that about man?" I whisper yell at him so the others don't hear us.

"What do you mean?"Iggy asks putting on an innocent look.

"Damn it Iggy, you know what I mean."

"Well I want about to let you kiss her. That would ruin my chances with her for sure." He said smiling.

"You like Max?"

"I think I've made that pretty obvious by now."

"Look I'm serious, if-

"Are you guys okay?" a voice says behind us.

We turn around and see Max standing there a worried look spreading across her face as she sees how angry we look.

"No were fine," Iggy says with a bright smile, "Me and Fang just had a little disagreement that's all."

"Yeah." I say walking around Iggy towards the others.

"Max lets go find Angel!" Says Gazzy from Maxes arms.

"Okay." She says to him.

We walk back with Iggy behind, all of us eerily silent.

**time skipp {sorry i skip alot lolllll} **

We just flew into Arizona. It turns out, we were closer than we thought.

We found a map in the town and figured out that we were in California. We found the direction we needed to go and started off. Allthough popping out wings and flying off wasnt a normal thing, the people of California didnt seem to care, what a weird town.

We landed in a park, everyone faceplanting into sandbox, wiht the exception of me. I smiled as they all glared playfully at me and mumbled some very colorful words at me. I grinned and walked into the forest to cool down.

I flopped down underneath a tree and closed my eyes.

I felt someone sit next to me but was too tired to open my eyes. I could feel the persons gaze on me. I sighed and turned my head.

Iggy.

I shut my eyes again.

"You tired?" He asked softly.

I nodded.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and soon I was leaning on him, my head resting on his arm.

"We should go find the oth-"My words got stuck in my throat and I couldn't breathe. I clutched my head in agony and gritted my teeth to try and stop the pain.

"Max, Max…..Max are you okay?...What's wrong?...Please say something….Max…" I heard Iggy, pleading me I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a strangled cry.

"It's okay. I'm here Max. Shhh…don't cry." He wrapped his arms tightly around me until I calmed down.

"Sorry," I said quietly "It was just a really bad headache." I sniffled and pulled away from his embrace, embarrassed by my little outburst.

"Let's go to the others, we need to have a talk about how we're going to find my foster mom."

We walked out of the forest to see the kids playing on the swings and Fang watching them from a distance.

_"Angel, tell everyone to come over to me, we need to talk." _I told angel through my mind.

Soon we were all sitting together and everyone was looking at me.

"Okay so now we are in Arizona, That's a good start. But now we need to find my mom.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while! So should it be FAX, or FIGGY? R&R Thanks XD _**

_~You do not deserve to be in this world, my world. Be careful Maxie, you never know when something will go wrong. That's the thing; it just feels like another day until…well you know the rest. Daddy loves you Maxie, I'll see you soon. _

Black and white, red and orange.

Obscurity and illumination, a raging temper and a sea of flames.

Only four insignificant colors but I've grown used to seeing them, fearing them over the past few years.

It's the strangest feeling not waking up in a cage and having the ability to talk without restraint. Not having the needles and syringes mixed with the smell of alcohol. The frigidness and stone cold glares of others.

Waking up to the sun shining in our eyes and the wind whispering past our ears.

It was a little unnerving to be honest. It took us a while to become used to our new surroundings.

We finally found a city and got a map. The only problem was…none of us could read it. We never learned and the whitecoats sure as hell never taught us. We went back to the outskirts of town and hid out in the trees. Me, Fang, and Iggy were on the top of the tree trying to tell where the main buildings were just so we could figure out where we were.

"Okay guys so I think this part with the three different roads is over to that side," I said pointing to the city, "and over there is the lake."

They both nodded and looked back at the map. And then, Angel started crying, nudge and Gazzy were yelling at each other and I almost fell off the branch.

"Are you okay Max?" Fang said looking down at me in his arms after he caught me.

"Yup, never better." I said trying to seem happy but I'm sure he saw through it. The truth was I had a horrible headache and felt dizzy.

"I'm um…going to go see what's wrong with the others."I said flying off before they could answer me. Man I need to do something for this headache or I don't even know what I'm going to do.

Fang P.O.V

I watched Max fly off and noticed Iggy watching too.

I sighed and looked back at the map and the lake to see what Max was trying to figure out.

"We need to talk."

I looked up at Iggy to find him staring at me, mot even paying attention to the map in my hands.

"What about?" I said looking back at the map.

"Max." He said but his voice held no emotion.

I froze. Looking up at him I saw him clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides.

"Why?" I said looking into the city again.

"I think you know why."

"No, I don't would you care to explain it to me?"

"I know that you like her."

"So?" I said trying to keep calm.

"I'm just warning you, Max is a pretty girl. You wouldn't want someone to get her before you do, right?" He said lowering his voice to a dangerous level. I looked up at him my eyes narrowing.

"Let's not do this now." I said looking over to where Max and the others were. I didn't want to get into an argument in front of the kids and I really didn't want max to know what we were fighting about.

"Why not? I think the sooner the better."

I sighed. "I'm not talking about this now, we have to find Max's mom, get the kids fed, Max almost fainted and fell of the branch, so no it is not a good time, end of discussion." I said raising my voice a little at the end so he would know I was serious.

"You don't get to decide that. You don't get to decide anything. " He said and flew off to Max and the others.

I rubbed my temples trying to stop the oncoming headache.

I'll ask him what all that was about later, right now I have to figure out what this map says.

TIME SKIPPPPPPPPPPPP XD !

Max P.O.V

_~Don't touch me. You're filthy, but even if you wash it won't change a thing. You will always be the one that doesn't fit in. The odd one out. Because that's how I created you to be. You won't ever escape so why even try? What do you have to live for?... _

"No, that's not true…"

"Its not…I'm not…no…"

"Stop!"

I woke up gasping and sweating. These nightmares were becoming tiresome. I wasn't getting enough sleep and I knew Fang could tell by the constant distracted looks at me paired with the tense atmosphere whenever the exhaustion slipped through my tough exterior. I stood up and walked away from the flock. I don't know where I was walking to but all I knew was that I had to get away, even if only for a few moments. I wandered for a while until I got to a small river. The reflection of the moon shined off the rivers surface into my eyes. I don't know what it was about the nighttime but I always felt sheltered and protected by the sweeping blanket of darkness. I sat next to the river and ran my fingers across its transparent cover. There was a rustle of leaves behind me, I froze. As fast as i could I stood up, turned around and ran at the dark figure. I grabbed their wrist twisted it behind their back and wrapped my hand over their mouth. I then pushed them up against a tree and tried to see their face.

"Masgytdauffoofnee…" The person said.

"I'm going to take my hand off your mouth and you are going to say your name okay?" I said harshly into their ear. I felt them nod and slowly peeled my fingers off their mouth.

"_Fang…" _He said breathlessly.

I let go of him and stepped back from pushing him against the tree. He turned to look at me and I turned my head away, embarrassed for how paranoid I must have looked to him.

"Max?" He said, bending down to peer into my face with the light of the moonlight.

"I'm fine, did I hurt your wrist?" I said looking him in the eye after I calmed myself down.

"Nah, its fine. But next tine try not to attack someone who cares about you ok?"

"Ok haha…wait you care about me?" I swore I could see a faint pink tint brush across his cheeks, but who knows it was still pretty dark out.

"Well I care about the whole flock and when I saw you go off into the woods in god knows what hour, well I was just worried." He said while scratching the back of his neck with his hand.

I smiled. "Thanks. But I'm ok now, do you want to go back to the flock?"

"No, let's stay out here for a little while longer. It's a beautiful night." I looked at him to find him staring at me with a faint smile briefly touching his face.

"Haha ok." I said and at back down next to the river. He followed me and sat next to me. I don't know how long we were out there for but when we got back to our flock and finally fell asleep, I didn't even have one nightmare. For that I was grateful.

TIME SKIPPPPP AGAIN XD OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Fang P.O.V

It was morning now and max and I finally figured out how to use the dammed map. We were on our way to maxes moms house since she found the address while she was snooping through the files of all the experiments back at the school.

From what I could tell we were about 20 minutes from getting to the house but what do I know, it was also one of the many simple things the whitecoats didn't think of teaching us. Yes we knew how to hot wire a car and Nudge could hack into pretty much any computer in the world, but no simple distance and time was never taught, if we wanted to know they said we could learn on our own time. And for us I guess that time is now.

We landed so the kids could have a break from flying, epically angel, who has had probably the littlest experience flying out of all of us. We hung out in the trees and talked for a while. I could tell how anxious Max was to finally see her mom. I could understand her excitement, finding our birth parents are all of our dreams, even if we don't choose to say it aloud. I flew over to Max and stood next to her in the tree. I watched her look into the city. I could tell she was thinking about her mom.

"She's so close. It's almost like I can feel her, her essence. She's out there and we are going to find her. I hope she likes me." Max said while still staring into the city as if it held all the answers to our unasked questions. She looked at me and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, once she knows you're her daughter, there's no way she could ever let you leave her." She smiled at me and surprised me by pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, for everything. Last night and today. Well I'm going to go see if the flocks ready to leave do u want to come?"

"Sure." I said as we flew off to the flock so happy and full of hope. If only we had known that it wasn't going to last, we could of prepared ourselves for the worst. But of course this is our life and nothing can ever last without something going wrong. Right?

**ILL TRY AND POST MORE SOON XD FAX OR FIGGY R&R THANKS XD **

**~MAXIMUM FLIGHT**


	5. Chapter 5

** HEY OMG 2 POSTS IN 1 WEEK I MUST REALLY 3 U GUYS LOL WARNING SOME CHARACTERS MIGHT BE A LITTLE OOC! SO HERE IT IS AND THANKS FOR R&R I MIGHT PLAY A LITTLE BEFORE I DECIDE FAX OR FIGGY XD THANKS HOPE U LIKE THE NEW CHAPPIE ;D**

We were camped in some trees outside of the neighborhood my mom lived in. We would have gone right up and knocked the door but considering it was about 2am, we decided to wait a little while. But you know what? After being in a cage for so long and not knowing who your parents are or even that you had parents, for them to be so close and not be able to do anything about it really stinks. The flock is asleep and I took first watch because I couldn't sleep since I was anxious for the sun to come. But of course it says behind the clouds and decides to annoy me.

I was still cursing out the sun until I felt a soft whisper of air against the back of my neck. I stood up and almost fell back off the tree. I felt an arm go around my waist and pull me close to a warm chest. I breathed in deeply, the smell of rain and smoke ran throughout my senses.

_Fang. _

I looked up at him and our noses brushed. I jumped back into another branch, realizing how close we were.

"Thanks for keeping me from falling off…again." I said while coming to sit next to him on the branch I was sitting on before.

He smirked.

At me.

He looked at me, and smirked.

So I punched his shoulder.

The smirk stayed in place.

"You know I can always punch your face until it's too swollen to show a smirk." I said as sweetly as I could but I think he could still hear the threat in my voice.

He held his hands up in surrender and I smiled looking back out at the sky.

"Stupid shy sun…"I muttered to myself.

"Why is the sun shy Max?" Fang asked me. Okay so maybe I was muttering a little too loudly.

Fang suddenly stood up and flew into the air in front of me.

"I need to show you something." He said, I could see the excitement in his eyes and smile.

"Ok, let me wake up Ig so he can watch the flock while were gone." I flew over to Ig and touched his shoulder.

He jolted awake, and sat up almost bumping his head into mine.

"Max?" He said rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Can you watch the flock until I get back, Please?"

"Sure." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks ig." I said. I don't know why but I hugged him and then flew off to where Fang was waiting for me.

"Ready?" I said to Fang. He didn't hear me he was looking at…Iggy?

"Hey Fang? You still there?" I said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh um, yeah. Lets go." He said grabbig my hand and pulling me into his chest before he took off.

"Um,Fang? You remember I can fly too right?" I said looking up at him the wind flying by us puling is hair back and letting me see his whole face without his hair covering half of it.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

"Okay…?"

"Just enjoy the view Max, okay?" He said looking down at me.

I pouted."Fine"

He turned me around in his arms so that my back was facing his chest. I looked at the ground beneath us, rushing past us in a mess if greens and browns. We came to a river and we landed, or should I say Fang landed, I was still being held against his chest. He turned me around so that I was facing him. He took his arms away from me but didn't move, he just stood there looking out at the river.

"Take my hands."He said after a few minutes of silence.

"Um, okay." I placed my hands in his and he held in to them.

"Now close your eyes Max."

"Why?"

"Just trust me…close your eyes Max." He said looking at me.

" Fine." I said, shutting my eyes.

"Keep them shut." He said.

"Ok.

"Okay, open them." He said holding on to me hands tighter.

I opened my eyes and saw…nothing.

"What the hell Fang?" Where are you?" I said looking around me.

"I'm right in front of you Max." he said holding my hands tighter.

I looked down at my hands and only saw mine, but I felt his. I moved my hands up his arms and onto his shoulders. I dragged them down his chest and then lifted the up to his face. Putting my palm against his cheek and running my other hand through his hair.

"How?" I said and took my ands away, realizing how weird I was becoming.

"Invisibility." He said coming into view again.

"Do you think the school did this to you?"

"The whitecoats? Of course."

I sighed, "Do you think we all have it?"

"I donk know."

"How long have you known you can turn invisible?"

"Since yesterday."

"Hmm…well we can figure that out in the morning. We should probably get back to the flock."

"Should we tell this to the flock?" He asked me.

"No, not yet. Let's keep it our little secret. Okay?"

"Sure." He said, and with that we flew off back to our flock.

**TIME SKIPPPPPPPPPPPP ITS LIKE 9:30 AM – 10:00AM OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG **

"Ugh I can take this anymore!"

"Relax Max, its almost 10." Fang said calmly, but I could see him tapping his foot.

The kids were starting to get fidgety and I was about to explode.

I needed to know if I found my mom, or if I read the information wrong. Oh god what if I sent us on a wild goose chase for someone that doesn't even live here. It's going to be some old weird man that drinks beer and has had no life since he dropped out of college…or it's the police just waiting to put us into a foster home. It also could be je waiting for us to ring the door bell so he can capture us and bring us back to the school and let the whitecoats do more experiments on us and possibly kill us this time. Oh god I'm starting to sound like nudge. I have to stop thinking about this or else I really will go insane. I know the whole lock is staring at me, but I can't help but pace up and down on this branch. It's the only thing keeping me from running over to the front door and busting down the door and running inside to find my "mom" or potential "mom".

"It's time Max." Fang said grabbing my shoulder to stop me from pacing up and down the branch again.

"Okay, let's go guys." Said and flew off the branch so that I landed behind some tall bushes in the back yard.

We walked around to the front of the house and walked up the paved path to the door. Well here goes nothing. I pushed to doorbell and waited. The door opened and a tall woman with blonde wavy hair came out.

"Hello, do you need something?" She said.

"Um…yes could you tell us your name please?"

"Anne, Anne Batchlder."

**OH GOD IM SO BAD! SORRY MAX BUT IT NOT THAT SIMPLE XD HOPEFULLY I CA POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! **

**_~Fly On, _**

**_Maximum Flight_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyy guyssss OMG IT'S TIME FOR A NEW CHAPPIE XD oh and for the people that were wondering I meant to say MIGGY not FIGGY sorry about that guys! My bad lol. So I'm going to try to put up a lot of new stuff in this chapter hopefully it won't be too confusing XD and as always R&R! **

"Really?" I asked, my eyes growing wide, feeling the tears from behind my eyes pushing to escape down my cheeks.

"Yes, why is there something you need?" She asked looking at the flock behind me.

"Well, do you know someone named Jeb Batchelder?" Her face grew pale in shock and confusion.

"Why don't you come in and we can discuss this in a more private area?" She asked opening the door so we could come inside.

I looked back a Fang and he nodded at me, then continued to whisper something to Iggy. Iggy tapped nudges hand three times and she tapped gazzys hand twice. He looked up at me and continued on to tapping angles hand once. They walked away after that leaving me and Fang with Anne.

"It's nothing personal, they just are shy around new people and crowded rooms." I said smiling up at her.

Her non-stop smile faltered for a moment before she regained her composure and welcomed us in. Her house was nice, the rooms felt welcoming and we looked at our surroundings as she led us to a room, in case we needed to get out really quickly or something. I guess some habits are hard to stop, especially since we have been trained to think that way since we were born.

The room we stood in had a nice big window and a couple couches. The couches faced the huge TV and had a short table in front of them. The carpet was soft and the walls were a soft pink. Great, pink. Nudge would love this room. Okay a little off topic there. We sat down on one couch and Anne sat on the other.

"About Jeb," She started looking down at her hands, "We used to work together but that was about 6 or 7 years ago by now. We got married but it didn't end up working out, I still kept the last name though. Not many people know who he is, how do you know him?" She asked finally looking up at us instead of her hands.

"Well, that's kind of hard to explain . We knew him when we were little and well…um..you see.." I said trailing off at the end. I couldn't think of a way to tell how we knew him without telling too much about our pasts.

"Do you know of a facility in California? Its near a large river and the building is far in the woods." Fang said, trying to fill in the silence that followed my vague answer.

Anne shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but our eyes.

"Yes, I think I know the place. Its where I used to work if im not mistaken. Me and a few other scientists would record and research information about the world and the natural resources, along with studies on the pollution and how it affected the climate. We ad many different things to work on and got different assignments to do every week. Why? And how do you know of the place? I thought it was kept under government security?" She said, tilting her head to the side and looking at us with bewilderment.

Fang and I glanced at each other wondering if we should tell her the truth or not. For all we know she could have been lying to us the whole time and just waiting for the confirmation that we really are the kids that escaped from the school.

"Jeb took us there a few times when we were little. We looked up to him and constantly asked to go see where he worked. He finally gave in one day and let, me and Nick come with him." I said coming up with the lie and fake name on the spot. I suddenly didn't trust her. She knew who Jeb was, she worked at the school, I'm not sure but it was all a little too close to our pasts for comfort.

"Wait what time is it?" I asked Anne trying to get out of the conversation quickly.

"About 5:30, why?" Anne asked.

"Aw man! Nick, we had to be home by 5:20! Mom's going to kill us. Sorry but we have to go." I said grabbing Fang by the arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Wait." Fang said," , do you have any kids?"

"No, why?" She said her eyes narrowing at Fang.

"No reason. Just wondering." He said following me out of the room and towards the door.

We were almost at the door when Anne sped past us and locked the door. She turned around and smiled at us.

"Now Max, Fang. You guys aren't bad kids, why don't we go back into the other room and talk a little bit more? I think we have a lot to discuss. For example how you escaped, and how you survived. Now let's go." she said taking a step towards us. Fang and I ran down the hall and up the stairs. We ran into a room and his in a closet, since there were no windows to jump out of. We heard her coming up the stairs and inched further into the corner of the closet.

"Max? Fang? Come on, I just wanted to have a little talk. There's no harm I doing that right? Please Max? I haven't seen you in a whole month! Did you know it's been a whole month since you've escaped? We all miss you back at home!" She yelled walking through the door of the room we were in.

"Fang use your invisibility if she opens the door okay?" I said barely whispering into his ear.

I felt him nod against my shoulder and smiled.

"I'm going to try and use it on you too, okay?" He breathed and wrapped his arms around me. I felt a burning warmth course through my body. I lifted my hand up but didn't see anything. Wow, it really worked. Just in time too, Anne ripped open the door of the closet and me and Fang froze, seeing her eyes looking directly at us. Her eyes moved around the closet. She sighed and walked out of the room, leaving to doors wide open. Fang and I relaxed a little and looked at each other, our faces were mere inches apart and before I knew it he closed the distance. His lips were warm and moved against mine. I gave into the kiss and moved my lips against his. A large thud brought us out of our embrace.

"Where the hell did those kids go? We heard Anne yell.

We heard her footsteps go down the stairs and move around downstairs. We slowly got up from our positions on the ground and moved out of the closet looking t the door for any sign of Anne. We ran into the next room and softly closed the door behind us. Okay, so far so good. We unlocked the window and stepped out into the ledge, opened our wings and flew.

BAM!

It was all I heard before immense pain shot up through my wing and the darkness surrounded me once again in its blanket of comfort and torture.

Fang P.O.V

We were almost free from that insane lady when a huge sound came from behind us and Max dropped like a rock towards the ground. I sped over to her and grabbed her. I turned around to see Anne grinning like there was no tomorrow and holding a gun in one hand with the tip smoking.

I glared at her and flew out of shooting distance. As I was lowering Max and I to the ground another sound surrounded my head. I laid Max onto the ground and flew up just in time to see Anne get into a helicopter and fly off into the distance.

I glared at the helicopter until I couldn't see it anymore and flew back down to Max; she was my first priority right now.

"Max?" I said sitting her up and looking at her back. She didn't answer. I cringed; there was a lot of blood. I took off my jacket and bunched it up to the spot with the most blood. I flew up and sped towards where the flock was. I needed help if I was going to save Max.

**OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MAX? IT'S A CLIFFY XD IM SO MEAN IF U WANNA HEAR MORE R&R ALL IDEAS ACCEPTED PLEASE IDK WHAT TO DO NEXT! THANKS 4 READING! **

**_~Fly on, _**

**_Maximum Flight _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyy OMGGGG TIME TO UPDATE MY STORY! Things have been really really busy! Anyway I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!I'M GOING TO TRY AND MAKE THIS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER! XD And thanks 4 reading feel free to check out my other stories too! Reading time! **

Max P.O.V

Secrets are dangerous, and lies, even more. I thought about all the lies that I've told and all the secrets that I've kept. Right now I felt free; my body was lighter than air.I have secrets, I've lied. But I did it to survive, isn't that a good enough reason? I used to think that the answer to that was yes. Nothing I ever did was good enough for him. I used to think I was saving the world, doing what he told me to do. I was only 5 I didn't know any better.

As I thought about secrets and lies, everything that just happened flooded back into my memory.

Meeting the flock.

Fang.

Iggy.

Anne.

Escape.

Pain.

Darkness.

I gasped and opened my eyes. I stared at the ceiling light waiting for my eyes to focus. When I finally stopped seeing three lights I sat up and looked around.

I had no idea where I was. Where was my flock? Did they get hurt too? Am I back at the school?

All these questions ran through my head. I tried to move my wings but pain shot up one of them. I looked over to see it wrapped in gauze. Great.

Well, this was just getting better and better.

Fang P.O.V

I was sitting in a tree gripping my hair in frustration. It's been an hour and we still haven't found Max. I was starting to get really worried. I felt a hand on my back and I looked over to see Iggy.

"We'll find her. Don't worry." He said, but I could see the fear clear in his eyes. I flew up above the trees and went back to the spot I sat saw Max at. I looked around and saw a town a few miles away.

"Guys, follow me." I yelled and flew over to the houses, maybe one of them found Max. We landed behind a couple trees and looked at the house. It was two stories and had a nice backyard. I saw a Hispanic woman in the window washing her hands. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were stained…red.

Blood.

"Guys, I think Max is in this house. I'm going to go look in the windows, say out of view." I told them and flew up to the windows. The first five I looked were either bedrooms or bathrooms. I went back to the backyard and looked in the left window. I saw a bright pink room; I think my eyes actually bled from the brightness of the room. I flew over to the right window and saw Max lying in the bed unconscious, with her wing wrapped in gauze. Well, at least her wing was fixed, for now.

I flew back to the forest, where the flock was waiting for me.

"She's in there, but she's still unconscious." I told them.

"Ooh, I have a plan!" Nudge said excitedly.

"Ok, what is it?" Iggy asked her.

"Well, first…" She whispered.

Max P.O.V

I tiptoed down the stairs, wincing as my wing brushed up against the wall. I looked around the corner and saw a girl sitting on the couch watching T.V. I looked the other way and saw a tall woman with tan skin washing the dishes. I moved forward but forgot about my wing and knocked over some books. The woman and the girl both came running and gasped when they saw me.

"You're finally awake!" The girl said smiling.

I didn't say anything but I backed up a little.

"We won't hurt you. We found you unconscious in the forest, you also had some holes in your, um, wing. And my mom's a vet so she fixed it for you." The girl said noticing my retreat.

"Thanks." I told them.

"My names Ella and this is my mom." The girl Ella said.

"You can just call me ." The woman said.

"Ok."I said looking at them.

"Are you hungry? I just took some cookies out of the oven?" She said walking into the kitchen, gesturing for me to follow her.

I followed Ella and into the kitchen. Let me tell you, those cookies smelled amazing. I think I actually drooled a little bit. I sat down at the kitchen table and she gave me five cookies and Ella three cookies.

"I'm on a diet." Ella told me after seeing my raised eyebrow.

I nodded and ate the cookies.

I was in heaven, and I never wanted to leave.

But heaven can only last so long right? Because this is my life and I can't have even a moment of normalcy.

Fang P.O.V

Iggy and I walked to the front door and rang it. A girl with brown wavy hair and tan skin answered.

"Hi, what do you need?"

"My friend ran into the woods a couple hours ago and I was wondering if you've seen her?" Iggy asked nicely.

"Um, does your friend have blond hair? And is her name Max?" She asked.

We nodded. Her eyes widened and she told us to hold on a second. She shut the door and we heard her feet running through the house. Gotta love super hearing.

We heard mumbled voices before the girl from before opened the door again.

"Come on in! Max is in the kitchen, she just woke up a few minutes ago.

We walked into the kitchen and looked around. Max was sitting at a table eating cookies. Her eyes widened when she saw us. We ran to each other and hugged. She let go of e and hugged Iggy too.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" She said smiling at us.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, is a vet and she fixed p my wing. It's okay that they know they won't tell anyone." She said.

"Show did you know that?" I asked her.

"I don't know, it just a feeling." She said sitting back down and finishing her cookies.

I looked over at Iggy and sighed. Together we walked over and sat down at the table. I was next to Max and Iggy was next to Ella. Ax was next to Dr. Martinez and we all sat there. No one knew what to say. We knew that they had questions, but we didn't want to answer them.

Max was attached to Ella and . I could tell already. She was completely cal around them, while Ig and I were stiff as a board. I knew that this conversation was not going to be a pleasant one. But we had to have it anyways. Here we go.

**OOOOH IT'S A CLIFFY WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? YOU HAVE TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT! Wow I'm so evil! Heheheheh any way, yeah that was my new chappie! I hope you guys liked it! XD And thanks for reading! **

**~Fly on, **

**Maximum Flight~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm sooo sorry I haven't been able to post anything new lately! But since it's so close to my birthday I want to do a new chapter! Yay! I'm going to try and make this a long chapter. If you have any ideas you want me to put in the story feel free to PM me or just write your questions in a review and I'll answer them when I post my next chapppie! **

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! **

"Can we talk to Max alone?" Iggy asked looking at Dr.M and Ella.

"Sure, come on Ella." Dr.M said walking upstairs.

"Max, what happened? I left you to go find help and when I got back you were gone." Fang asked.

"I'm not entirely sure I remembered Anne going crazy, I got hurt and then I saw you and then I woke up here. I was on a bed and my wing was wrapped in gauze. I woke up about a hour before you knocked.

"Hmmm…." Iggy said.

"Well, I'm too tired to think and I trust Ella and Dr.M so I'm going to go and talk to them then I'm going to bed I need you to go to the rest of the flock and make sure that they're ok. Tell them that I'm fine. Come to the house tomorrow and we can discuss where to go from there." I told them and stood up. I was almost out of the room until Fang grabbed my arm.

"Max?" Fang said quietly. I turned around looking up at him.

"Just…be careful…okay?"

"I always am." I said pulling my arm out of his grasp and waving at Iggy.

Fang P.O.V.

"So, I guess it's time to go to the flock." I said walking towards the door.

"That's it? We're not going to try and stop her?" Iggy asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"We have to trust Max. If she says that she trusts Ella and Dr.M then so do I." I told him.

"Fine." Iggy said following me out the door.

We found the flock and explained the situation with Max. They all had questions but Iggy and I were too tired to explain so we just made them go to bed. We could deal with it in the morning.

Max P.O.V.

I talked to Ella and Dr.M and they said we could discuss it further in the morning. I just hoped that the rest of the flock didn't freak when Fang and Iggy told them where I was and what happened. I looked at the ceiling and somehow fell asleep. All though when I 'dream' it's more like having a nightmare.

_Images of numbers and chemicals flashed before my eyes. Bright colors made my eyes water. Blues and greens flew past my vision as if I was flying then I saw red. Everything froze. _

_Light. _

_Evil. _

_Time. _

_The Flock… _

_I gasped. They were dead with me standing behind their bodies. Ari came up beside me. everything disappeared. _

_Confusion. And then the numbers came back begging me to figure out their secret. _

_6 __**5**__ 4 89 __**271 **__98 463 __**2765**__ 87 __**64**__ 756 104 7 5610 46 __**38**__ 75 1634 0__**87**__5 60 __**487**__ 56 1 4 87 __**51**__ 08 7560 48 __**59**__ 8 __**729 **__1239 __**7812**__ 46 37 __**18 20**__ 3826 __**5637**__ 1984 5 __**670**__2 9713 __**6723 6 5 67 333**__ 244 743 __**23**__4 6829 7__**163**__ 98 34 __**24**__ 20 __**4584**__ 26 7 __**28**__ 36 479 __**1847**__ 4634 __**65**__27 __**62 **__73 2__**86 **__246 287 __**856**__ 724 2__**870**__ 707 0__**72 **__076 5 738 77 865 __**9275 **__2__**186**__**82**__75 __**846**__ 634 __**82**__16 0__**00000**__0_ _

I woke up my eyes wide and clutching the sheets as if they were the only thing keeping me sane.

I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the numbers I remembered, they had to mean something…right?

In my world you couldn't make a mistake, so I better be safe than sorry. After I finished writing all the numbers I could remember I went downstairs and told Dr.M the flock would be coming over soon. She asked me what the flock was and then I remembered I still hadn't explained everything to her. We had a small talk and I told her all the basics about my life. All though I didn't tell her much about the danger we were in and exactly how bad it was at The School.

There was a knock at the door and Ella opened it. I looked over to see who it was and it was the flock.

"Max!" Angel yelled running past the flock and Ella and grabbing my legs. I grabbed her and hugged her.

"Ella and Dr.M, this is the Flock. Guys this is Ella and Dr.M. They pretty much saved my life." I told them as Angel grabbed on to my hand.

We all sat down in the living room. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy were all still wary of Dr.M while Angel and I were fine. I'm not sure if Fang was okay or not because he was looking out the window staring at something.

Ella and Dr.M explained how they found me and helped me patch up my wing. Ella and I made chocolate chip cookies with the help of Angel of course. Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy eventually calmed down and became less wary of Dr.M and Ella.

I saw Fang go into the kitchen so I followed him in.

"You know we have to leave soon, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He sighed," I hate having to take the other away from all this." He said looking out the kitchen window.

"I know, but that's why I'm the leader." I said. I punched his shoulder and smiled at him. He smirked and we walked into the living room together.

A couple hours later I was in Ella's room with Dr.M and Ella. I was trying to figureout a way to leave and not hurt their feelings but I couldn't think of any so I brought Fang with me and now I had to try and explain.

"I don't understand…why do you have to leave?" Ella said sadly.

"Because it's dangerous for us to stay in one place for more than a few days, and we've been here almost a whole week. It also puts you in danger and I can't let you get hurt." I told them looking down as I felt the prickle of water behind my eyes. I didn't cry but boy I wanted too.

"We understand, and were going to miss you greatly." Dr.M said putting her hand on mine.

"Come back eventually. Please?" Ella asked looking at me with teary eyes.

"I'll try." I told her and stood up. I hugged her then Dr.M.

"Goodbye Fang." Dr.M said putting out her hand for him to shake. He looked at her hand for a few seconds and then shook it lightly. He nodded in Ella's direction and then walked out of the room.

"He was never a big on emotion any way." I told them smiling.

I followed them out into the living room and I told everyone we had to leave. Everyone was sad and you could tell. Even Fang seemed quieter than usual. We all said our goodbye's and the flock followed me into the forest. Once we were hidden by the trees we all spread our wings. I pulled the gauze off my wind and looked at it. It was all healed. It was sore but nothing I couldn't deal with.

We took off into the sky and took one last look at Dr.M's house. And flew towards the sea.

**OMG IS A TIME SKIP SOOOOOO SPECIAL OOH LA LA **

"We've been flying for hours! Max can we please rest? PLEASE?" Nudge said whining. I pinched the bridge or my nose with my first finger and thumb.

"Fine, Nudge! We can rest, follow me." I said flying down to a cave near the ocean. Nothing was inside so it was now our new camp for the night. Nudge and Gazzy made the fire while Iggy and Fang went to go and find some food. Angel and I set up the sleeping bags, courtesy of Dr.M and Ella.

Soon we were all sitting around the fire eating McDonalds and smores. It a weird combination but it was cheap ad it filled us up. We couldn't ask for much more. Soon we were all finished and the kids fell asleep. Iggy landed in the cave opening.

"I threw the trash away, are they all asleep?" Iggy asked walking in and sitting next to me but on his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, all asleep." I replied as my eyes closed shut, then sprang back open as I remembered the dream I had a few nights ago. I haven't been able to get a full night's sleep because of it. I'm just lucky the flock hasn't noticed my strange behavior. Iggy laid down and fell asleep.

"I'll take first watch." Fang said looking at me. I was half asleep at this moment and just nodded my head. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

Fang P.O.V.

I knew Max was exhausted I just didn't know why. It thought it was because of her wing but she was flying just fine. So it must be something else. I just don't know what that something else could be. I looked down at Max. She was on her side facing me, her hair was splayed onto her pillow and her mouth was slightly open. I noticed she forgot to zipper her sleeping bag.

I sighed and went to zipper it up when I noticed a piece is paper ticking out of her side. I pulled it out of her pocket trying not to wake her I sat down on my sleeping bag and opened up the paper.

It read:

**DREAM…**

**5 271 2765 64 38 87 487 51 59 729 7812 18 20 5637 670 6723 6 5 67 333 23 163 24 4584 28 1847 65 62 86 856 870 72 9275 186 82 846 82 00000_ **

'What the heck?' thought Fang. He looked down at Max, now that he looked closer he could see the circles under Max's eyes.

He sighed and put the paper back into her pocket. I'll just have to notice it randomly and ask her about it. She would have told me if it was really important…hopefully… Fang stared at the cave wall immersed in his thoughts. He looked down feeling something on his neck. It was a dart.

A _sleep_ dart.

The dart was the last thing he saw before he went unconscious. He fell asleep and the two in the corner stepped forward ready to start their mission.

**Thanks sooooooooo much for reading! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE R&R! it would make my day! {: Feel free to aske any question and PM me if you want! Hopefully I can post another chappie soon! Oh and we have now made it to 1,000 VIEWS! GIVE YOURSELVES A HAND! And that's it for this Chappie! {; **

**_~Fly on, _**

**_Maximum Flight~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**OOH LA LA TWO CHAPTERS IN 1 NIGHT! Please R&R and thanks for reading. Sorry if there's any mistakes with grammar or if it's confusing I'm really tired but I haven't posted in a while so I said ehh may as well do two chapters in one night. But either way I'm still going to write this chappie for you guys! That's it for now! {; **

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

Max P.O.V.

I felt a small pain in my arms it doubled and then I woke up.

Honestly I wish I stayed asleep.

The first thing I saw was a needle so I did the most logical thing anyone would do. I jumped off of the table and knocked all the whitecoats unconscious. Sadly they were ready for when I woke up, having to deal with me in the past, and in less then a second I had armed guards surrounding me. and apparently it was my lucky day because not even a minute later Jeb walked in with open arms.

_"Welcome home, Maximum." _

Fang P.O.V.

I put my head in my hands and groaned. Max had just barely finished healing her wing and she's all ready gone. Why does his always happen to us?

"She could be out for a fly?" Iggy said but you could clearly hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, maybe she needs to clear her head?" Nudge suggested.

"No, she's not here. I did a mental scan with a 100km radius around us and I'm not picking up her thoughts." Angel said frowning.

"I also woke up with a sleeping dart in my _neck._" Fang said pointing at the dart, now in his hand instead of his neck. He threw it to the ground and stomped on it. The glass broke and the rest of the flock was silent.

"All right, we have to move, we need to find Max. We all know where she went." Iggy said breaking the silence.

"The School."

Max P.O.V.

Now I was strapped down to the table with at least 200pounds of steel on my wrists, ankles, and waist. I'm going to have some bruises later. I sighed as another needle was shoved into my all ready sore arm. While I was away I forgot how much I hated being here. Sadly now I remember completely. I wondered where the rest of the flock was.

Were they getting tested? Or having needles rip their skin like I am? There was no way of knowing and leaving to go find out was out of the question. Even freaks like me have their limits. Jeb was silently observing me from a corner of the room.

"Bastard…" I muttered under my breath directing it towards Jeb.

"Now, Maxine. I thought I raised you better than to use such language to your father!" Jeb said sounding appalled. I glared at him.

"You didn't raise me! I raised myself! The flock and I considered you family Jeb! But now? You're just another scientist and just to let you know, I never considered you my father. Not even once!" I said raising my voice and pulling against the restraints so I could smash Jeb's face in.

"You know it's not nice to hurt people's feelings. Karma will come back to you and you won't like what happens. Now do you want to take back anything that you've said, _Maximum_?" He said looking right into my eyes.

"You're not my father and you never will be. Don't give me any shit about Karma you are going to have it much worse than I am. Want to know why?" I asked him leaning up on my elbows.

"Sure, humor me." He said with a smirk.

"Because, pay back is a bitch." I told him and rammed my head into his. He stumbled backwards and ran into the control panel. Somehow he unlocked my restraints and I went all avian shit on them. I had more than half the guards unconscious in less than 5 minutes. Jeb disappeared so I couldn't punch his lights out. What a shame.

I felt a needle go into my back and my world went dark.

Time skip skip skipskip skip skipskip skip skipskip skipskip skip skip skip skip skip skip skip skip skipskip skip skipskip skip skippppppppppppppp skip! TIME SKIP!

"All right, so it's only been about 7 hours. They couldn't have gotten all that far so they have to be close by." Fang said rubbing his face in his hands.

"Um…Fang?" Angel said.

"Yeah?"

"I found this in Max's sleeping bag. What do you think it is?" Angel showed him the paper he found in her pocket before. All of those numbers had to mean something. Especially now.

Fang looked over at all the numbers. Then realized he needed nudges help.

"Nudge." He said waving her over from where she was talking to Iggy and Gazzy.

"I need you to find out if there are any buildings nearby with any of these numbers. They could be coordinates or nothing at all can you look anyway?" Fang asked giving her his lap top he stole from ITEX the last time they were there.

"Sure, it I'll only take a few minutes." She said and began typing away on the computer. Fang walked over to where Iggy and Gazzy stood.

"You guys ok?" Iggy asked looking at Fang.

"Yeah, just worried."

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Yeah, dead or alive?"

"Fang…" Iggy said as Gazzy walked over to try and help Nudge.

"she'll be all right. Max is a fighter. You know that." Iggy said patting Fang's shoulder.

"Sometimes when you get knocked down you can't get back up." Fang said under his breath but Iggy still caught it.

"Wha-" Iggy started but was cut off by Nudge.

"I got it!" Nudge screamed and everyone rushed over to her. They looked at the screen as she explained what the numbers meant and soon they were off. Time to find Max.

Max P.O.V.

I was breathing hard and had cuts all over my body. The erasers came at me and o dodged on and gave the other a nice roundhouse kick to the ribs. Apparently the erasers got stronger because they should have been unconscious now and yet she was still fighting. There was a glass panel around the room and scientists stood behind it watching the two fight. Max rolled her eyes. Stupid whitecoats. If it's a show they want, I'll give them a show that they'll never forget.

Max leaned down and tucked her wings fully in to her back. She didn't know much of what happened after that but somehow the eraser ended up unconscious or dead, she couldn't really seem to care at this point. She was thrown into a cage and given some scraps of food. She didn't know how much time had passed but eventually her favorite whitecoat of them all walked in.

_"Jeb."_ She hissed glaring at him with immense hatred. Some of the scientists became while others kept their poker faces.

"There's someone I want you to meet. I think you'll recognize her once you see her. He moved to the side and a woman with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes stepped forward.

"Max, do you remember Anne?"

Unknown P.O.V.

"Don't you think that's a little drastic? Surely there's something else we can do! We can't just kill all those people!" someone said.

"We won't be killing them, think about as an accident. A plan for the world to be saved gone wrong. In the end we are helping the world anyway." The director said.

"But sir-"

"Number 3568921! Are you trying to make me angry?"

"No!."

"No, what?" The man said gritting his teeth together.

"No, Sir!" the smaller man said shaking.

"Good. You are dismissed. Complete the mission or be severely _punished…" _

"Yes, Sir!" the smaller of the two said running out the door.

The other man just laughed. And it could be heard all throughout the building.

The laugh of a madman.

**MG TWO CHAPPIES IN ONE NIGHT! I'M SO PROUD! Any ways! Thanks for rading and please R&R. I'll answer any questions you have and your suggestions are always wanted! Thanks for reading. Hopefully I can post more soon! **

**_~Fly on, _**

**_Maximum Flight~_**


	10. Chapter 10

Heyyy so you guys know the drill. Please reviewwwww blah blah blah I say random stuff….and then blah blah blah (I'm just too lazy to type all of the stuff out :P). Yeah ok and Thank you for reading! PLEASE R&R!

I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!

Torture.

One word couldn't even come close to describe the pain I was taking.

Anne.

The person I thought was my savior.

Turned out to be my enemy.

I stared up at her. She pulled on her gloves, never taking her eyes off of me. I hardened my gaze on her and she smiled at me.

"Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" She asked picking up a metal syringe and flicking it with her finger. I didn't answer her I just kept my gaze on her and that metal syringe. She walked over to me and presses the needle tip against my cheek.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked dragging it down to my neck. I didn't answer.

Her eyes grew dark and she slapped me across the face.

"When someone asks you a question you answer, you brat!" She screamed grabbing my neck with the same hand that slapped me.

I closed my eyes. Her grip tightened and my breathing became heavier. I could hear my gasping echo around the room. I started straining against the restraints. I opened my eyes and Anne's eyes widened. I could feel the metal start to bend under my weight. I couldn't control myself any more. Years of anger was coming out now. Anne let go of my neck and I saw her step back, the needle in her hand was shaking so bad she dropped it.

Sadly it didn't break.

"Anne! Put it in now! She'll break through soon!" I heard Jeb yell from my opposite side. My head snapped towards him and I felt the walls shake. I pulled on the metal again. I felt it bend as Anne held my arm down.

_"Stop…" _I whispered as I felt the needle press into my skin. My eyes widened and I started to tremble. I looked at Jeb.

_"I HATE you…" _I rasped out and let my head fall back on the table, black flooded my vision and the last thing I saw was a tear run down Jeb's cheek.

TIME SKIP

I used to be in fights.

Whether it was against erasers or other experiments, I always had to win. A few months before I escaped I had to fight Ari.

It was a fight to the death. And I won. I hated it though. Ari was only 8. He had only been an Eraser for a few months. At the time I was fighting him I didn't know that. I thought the scientists were smart enough to put me against someone who would be a challenge.

I was wrong.

Ari was easy to fight, and that was when I was holding back. I hated hurting him but I had to survive.

It messed me up.

I wasn't the same after I killed him and I knew the scientists could tell. The day after I killed him I was put through a whole day of testing. I had at least eight different surgeries that day and countless amounts of blood drawn. The next day was a test of my physical strength and endurance. Running on hot coals and flying over fire pushed me to my limits. It was like a game to them. The experiments and I, we were like the pawns. This time around it would be different. I know there's a world outside of this place. And now I have something to live for.

I'm going to survive.

I have to.

Fang's P.O.V.

When nudge explained the numbers I was confused.

She said that there were different messages hidden inside the numbers. The most obvious one was coordinates. She tried that one and we got where the school was. Then she said that each number represents something. She wasn't sure what each number represents though. She said she would need to know where Max got the numbers and if she had any extra ideas. She also had a third idea but wouldn't tell any of us. She said she could only tell Max and then if Max said it was okay to tell the rest of us then we were allowed to know.

I wasn't sure what it was. I had no idea what Max and Nudge would need to hide from us but I trust Max. And if she has something she needs to keep from the rest of us she probably had a reason.

Anyway, now were on our way to save Max. We were almost there and I was ready. I looked at the rest of the flock and looked down they all nodded at me. We flew down into a tree and they all looked at me.

"Were almost there. They'll know that were here if we just fly over and land on the roof so that plan is out. "Now Nudge, it's time to start working on bypassing the security system."I said and she nodded taking the laptop out of the backpack I was carrying. Gazzy and Iggy were already working on more bombs and angle was standing beside me on a branch.

"Angel can you see if you hear any thoughts near us. Go as far you can go and then tell me when you're done ok?" I asked her and she nodded. She flew up to the top branch of the tree. I made sure she was still hidden and went to go check on Nudge.

"I'm almost done. I just need to put in the code and then type in the other one…" nudge said trailing off. Her fingers were going a mile a minute and I looked up at the sky. It was a quiet night, but nowhere near peaceful. There was a creepy feeling to the night. I wasn't sure what made it creepy though.

It was either the fact that there wasn't a single noise from animals or the wind or it was that they were running straight in to the place that they tried to run away from. Either justified as creepy in my book. I just wanted to get in avoid security and the whitecoats and find Max in whatever room they put her in and get out without any of them getting captured or hurt. Hopefully it will be easier than it sounds.

"I'm in! Nudge whispered excitedly.

"Ok Fang. We can go in without worrying about the security system. I shut it down and then gave it a virus that will destroy all the camera footage and all the data in the computers completely in about 2 hours." Nudge said while putting the laptop back in my bag.

"Nice. Can you go get Iggy and Gazzy? I'm going to go see Angel." I said and then pulled myself to the top of the tree. I was on the branch under Angel.

"Get anything?" I whispered.

"Yeah," She said hopping down to the branch I was on,"There are a lot of thoughts coming from that direction. The rest of the forest is silent. I can't even hear any animals thinking." She said frowning.

"Can you hear the thoughts clearly?" I asked her looking over in the direction she said the thoughts were coming from.

"A lot of the thoughts are just the…experiments."She said grimacing as she said the word experiments. I cringed too.

"The others are mainly the scientists and they're using really big words that I don't understand. But I know I heard Jeb's thoughts in there.

"And…wait…give me a…minute…" she said as she closed her eyes and frowned.

"Max!" she said.

"Wait, what about Max?" I asked looking at her for some kind of answer.

"I can hear Max thinking. Her thoughts are all messed up though. They're random words and then phrases. Then she's saying a bunch of numbers and now…oh god! She's having an attack! Right now!" Angel's voice slowly got louder as she talked.

"Let's go. Who knows what the scientists will do after she blacks out from her attack." I said raising my winds and jumping out of the tree. I angled my feathers and looked behind me. The flock was there.

We were on our way to save Max. And we weren't going to leave empty handed.

Unknown P.O.V.

_"Sir? She has not awoken yet…I fear…" The whispered thought gave into the silence of the room. Nothing was said between the two men. One cowered in fear, making himself as small as humanely possible. The other has his eyed closed with his back rigid and stiff. He was very tall and put fear in to other without even realizing it…sometimes. He was standing by the window, overlooking the burning city. _

_"Get me her file." The cowardly man ran out of the room and down into the grimy cellar, knocking over test tubes and large accumulations of various chemicals. Breathing heavily inside the nauseatingly humid room, he pulled out a black key. He forced it into the panel and pressed __**52-71-27-65-64-38.**__ The outline of the bricks glowed a brilliant white. The bricks slid across and the man ran in. He grabbed the black folder and ran back to the other man, locking the door on his way out. He ran down the hallway and ran into the room at the end. He placed the folder on to the other man's desk and ran out, shutting the door quietly behind him. _

_The man opened his eyes and turned away from the burning city. He sat down at his desk. He opened up the folder and started to look over the file once again. Trying to find something he might have missed in his earlier attempts of finding an answer._

_There was just no way. They programmed her to be certain strength, that way they could control her if it needed to be that way. No one, not even him, could have predicted an outcome like this. _

_It was chaos, and it was unlimited. _

_"Now, her power holds no bounds" The man thought to himself, "She is still unaware as far as the microchip is concerned. All though if her power is this strong and the microchip is still in place…" He shook his head. This was not the place for those kinds of thoughts. He looked over the file again, and again. But he still found nothing new. The cowardly man came in again and the taller man looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. _

_"There's new information on the girl." He said quickly. _

_The other man's eyes widened, "Well? What is it?" He asked slamming his hands on his desk. _

_"It's breaking. The microchip. It's slowly dissolving and soon we won't be able to know if…well if she can hold it in or not. And also. Her blood id getting poisoned by the microchip dissolving. We still don't know what caused the microchip to start dissolving, but were trying to figure that out now. If we can find her we might be able to take out the dissolving microchip and put in a newer model that shouldn't dissolve, but there's a slight problem…" The man cowardly man said while wincing as the taller man stood up abruptly and threw the file to the ground. Papers flew everywhere and the shorter man ran to clean up the mess. _

_"What's the problem?" The larger man asked after sitting down in his chair. _

_"Well," The shorter man started as he collected the papers from the ground, "since the microchip had been having some issues, we've kind of…lost track of where she's been…for the last six months…" He said grabbing papers faster and shoving all of them in to the file. He could feel the anger coming from his boss. The walls shook and paintings fell off their hinges and fell to the ground. _

_"Get out." The man's boss said in monotone. _

_"But sir, I thin-"The boss stood up and the window shattered his eyes turned black and he grabbed the scientists shirt collar and fisted it. _

_"Jeb! __**OBEY**__!" The boss screamed and Jeb only nodded. _

_"Now, get out." The boss said and let go of Jeb's shirt. Jeb walked out of the room and closed the door. As soon as he was out of the room he blinked. He looked around confusedly and then walked down the hallway still carrying the black file with the title "__**Experiment #1."**_

Heeyyyyyy omg a cliffieeeehhhh! I hope you liked the chapter and I'll try and post another net week. If you have any questions please ask me! Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes! And thank you soooo much for reading! R&R peaseeee!

~ Fly on,

MaximumFlight1


End file.
